The Wizard of Hellsing
by Gamer95
Summary: In an Alternate universe where the Nazi plot to destroy London and defeat Alucard failed before it even begins, Seras finds a young child within a ghoulish attack. She rescues him and now the questions remains, can a vampire be a good mother?


It was a dark night as two figures were walking down an English road towards their destination.

The taller of the two figures, a man with a red hat and coat, grinned devilishly as he looked around at the city. His companion, a woman with blonde hair, looked with a focused glare.

"We'll be entering the city soon enough, Police Girl." The man said. "Be ready to slay those ghouls."

"Yes sir!" Said the shorter, blonde hair women in a yellow outfit before glaring at the tall man. "And my name is Seras! Seras Victoria!" She told him.

"Well, of course it is, Police Girl." Alucard responded with a smirk. Seras pouted.

"You're doing it on purpose..."

"Indeed I am, Police Girl."

"IT'S SERAS!"

"Now, now, no need to raise your voice to me, Police Girl."

Seras started to sputter angrily as Alucard laughed.

"Temper, temper, police girl, we're on a mission." Alucard stated as he started walking. Seras followed, calming down at the mention of the mission.

"It's awful..." She mused. "So many lives taken because of one ghoul..."

"Indeed." Alucard replied. "Not to worry, however. We shall avenge their deaths."

Seras nodded her head as she mentally prepared herself for the fight ahead.

A few moments later, Seras looked at Alucard. "Master, the area we're going to is called Little Whinging right?" Seras asked her master.

Seras shook her head. "Nothing important, just wanted to know where we're going." She told Alucard.

Alucard shrugged his shoulders. "Well then, I guess you know now police girl." Alucard remarked before grinning. "And here we are, get ready police girl, we are about to go for the hunt."

Seras straightened up as she saluted. "Yes Master!" Seras chimed as she grabbed her anti-tank rifle and held it in her arms.

They continued walking and passed the sign that told them that they were near their target.

A sign that said Privet Drive.

The moment they were in the block, Seras tensed up.

"Keep your eyes peeled, police girl." Alucard said. "Don't let those ghouls get the jump on you, as it were."

Seras nodded as she readied her gun to shoot anything that came at them. A few moments later, the first ghoul jumped at them from a roof top, only to be obliterated by a shot from Alucard, who didn't even bother looking it's way as its remains fell to the ground in a pulsating heap.

Alucard grinned as he held his gun out. "First kill!" Alucard stated.

Seras scowled.

"You ALWAYS get the first kill! I'm starting to think you're cheating!" She snapped as she blew a group of three ghouls to bits with one shot.

"Well, that's merely your opinion." Alucard replied calmly, snapping a ghoul's neck.

Seras narrowed her eyes as bashed a ghouls head in with her hand. "Merely my opinion?! What about that mission to Scotland with that vampire that was using human and sheep blood for the rituals? You killed him before I was able to get into the bloody room!" Seras yelled as she shot another two ghouls.

"And what about the time after that were we had to kill that coven of vampires that sparkled when they were in the sun?" Seras asked him and she kicked a ghoul's head off.

Alucard laughed at the last one as he killed twenty ghouls with five bullets. "Those were so pathetic." He said. "They didn't even put up a fight, especially that Edward boy..."

"All I'm saying is, you always get the first shot in! Our competitions are no fun because you're a cheater!" Seras snapped.

Alucard laughed as he looked at her. "Well, perhaps you would get more kills if you didn't suck as a vampire." Alucard told her before laughing loudly as a few more ghouls bit the bullet from alucards guns.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You understand the humour, I trust? We are vampires, and we suck blood. And you suck as a vampire?!" Alucard asked her, laughing at his own joke.

"Oh come now, Police Girl! Surely you found SOME amusement in my little joke! Alucard yelled out to her. When she didn't answer and she was out of sight, Alucard grab the closest Ghoul by it's head and brought it to his face. "Well, I'm sure YOU at lest found it amusing." Alucard asked the ghoul, who only snarled and growled at him. Alucard promptly shot it in the head and let the corpse drop. "Everyone's a critic." Alucard muttered grumpily as he continued killing Ghouls with sadistic glee.

Seras tore ghouls to shreds as she walked down the street, still upset over her master. She wished he would just call her by her name...

"Its not even that hard to remember." Seras grumbled as she used her gun as a bat and swung her gun at ghouls, crushing them into pulp. "Asshole does it on purpose just to piss me off."

By the time she had calmed down, she had reached a house labelled "Number Four Privet Drive". In the garden, she saw three ghouls. One was incredibly fat, one looked like a horse cross-bred with Slenderman...But the third one upset her greatly. It was a child. A fat child, but a child nonetheless.

_'It's so sad...'_ Seras thought as she shoot the three ghouls in rapid succession. _'A family torn apart in all this chaos and death...'_

Seras was about to walk away when she heard something from inside the house behind the three ghouls she just killed. _'Is there a ghoul in there...?' _Seras though as she got closer to the house.

She moved in the direction she heard the noise coming from, and deduced that it was coming from the cupboard under the stairs. Carefully, she approached, then threw the cupboard open, holding her gun by her side.

What she saw disturbed her greatly. Inside the cupboard was a small child of what looked like three years old, curled up in a small ball, trembling like crazy. That alone wasn't what disturbed Seras, what did disturb her was the injuries the child had all over his body.

"Oh God..." Seras breathed as her eyes drunk in the sights of the cuts, bruises, lacerations, exposed muscle... It was a heartbreaking sight. Wordlessly, the young woman snatched the little boy into her arms.

The child attempted to struggle, but that quickly died out as he lost consciousness. Seras looked at the now unconscious boy with pity. "Poor little chap, he must have been through a lot." Seras said to herself as she left the house and went to search for her master. While she was walking, she noticed that there wasn't anymore Ghouls left alive. 'He must have killed the rest of them.' Seras reasoned to herself as she continued to search.

"Master?" She called out. "Master, where are you?" No response. She sighed and glanced down at the child.

He was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "He looks so cute." Seras coed as she continued walking, almost walking right into her master.

Harry was jarred from his slumber by the sound of chuckling. "Ah, Police Girl." Seras scowled. "I see you brought my dinner."

The second he heard that, Harry started to panic. Seras, however, scowled at the what Alucard said. "That wasn't funny Master!' Seras exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Alucard.

"Come now Police Girl, don't be so serious. I was jo-" Alucard started to say before he was thrown at a high velocity through a house.

Seras's eyes practically bulged out of her sockets at what she just witnessed. Harry had used up all of his energy in that accidental magic, and was once again unconscious in Seras's arms.

Seras didn't notice this, still shocked at what she just saw happen. "HOLY CRAP!" Seras yelled out loud. Just then, she could hear her Master laughing as he walked out of the hole his body made.

"Well, isn't this a treat? We got one of them in this mess." Alucard remarked as he walked back to Seras.

Alucard ignored her as he walked towards the direction they originally came from. Seras sighed as she ran towards her master before he went too far.

The hour and a half it took them to get back to Hellsing Manor was uneventful...or as uneventful a walk with Alucard could be.

When they finally arrived at the manor, Sir Integra came out to greet them.

"I trust the mission was successful?" She asked.

"Well of course." Alucard replied with a grin.

"And I see your brought...a guest with you." Integra said with a raised brow as she looked at Harry.

Seras looked nervous as she explained. "Um, yes ma'am! He was the only survivor of the ghoul attack that happened in Little Whinging, but he's injured, so I thought that bringing him here was a good idea." Seras told her boss.

Integra just stared at her intensely, making Seras incredibly nervous. Integra then sighed and took a cigar out of her pocket, put it in her mouth, and lit it. "He's your responsibility, Police Girl." Integra told her, making Seras sigh in relief. "Yes Ma'am!" Seras saluted to her superior.

"It's a good decision allowing him on board, Sir Integra." Alucard said with a grin. Integra cocked a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Come. I will explain it." Integra followed him into another room.

"Will you explain it to me too?!" Seras called.

"No." Alucard replied simply before closing the door.

Seras's eyes twitched in irritation. _'DAMN HIM!'_ Seras yelled in her mind, finding it unfair that her master seemed to know something that she didn't and won't tell her. She was so caught up in her anger, that she didn't notice when the butler of the Manor, Walter C. Dornez, walking up to her.

Walter inspected the child, and his eyes widened. "Good heavens!" He exclaimed. "How did he get so injured?!"

Seras almost jumped in surprise as she looked into Walter's concerned face. "Hello Walter...I'm not completely sure, we found him during the ghoul attack. But I'm sure that a ghoul didn't do this." Seras told him.

Walter took another look and nodded. "Yes, you're correct...It looks as if this was done by normal humans..."

Her mind flashed to the three ghouls she killed before finding Harry and theorized that they might have been there relatives. 'If they were his relatives...then its possible that they were abusing him.' Seras thought with a gulp.

"Walter, you don't supposed that this was a case of child abuse do you?"

Seras looked down, hoping that it wasn't true. Without knowing so, she started to rub Harry's face, causing him to hum in content and lean into her touch.

Seras smiled widely at the little boy's reaction. "Oh, just look at him...He's so adorable..."

Walter smiled at them. "He certainly is."

Just then, Harry started to stir from unconsciousness and opened his eyes.

Seras smiled. "Well hello there, love."

Seeing two people that he never meet before in a location he wasn't familiar with, Harry did what anyone in his situation would do. Which would be panicking and trying to escape.

Seras's eyes widened. She had a feeling this would be the first of a long line of times she would have to console him when he's scared...

Seras quickly readjusted him so he would be laying on her chest and started to rub his back gently. This caused Harry to stiffen from the contact, but he relaxed when he realized that he wasn't being hurt.

Harry looked up at Seras with huge, confused eyes that melted her heart. She smiled back at him. "There you are. Nice and snug, right?"

Harry slowly nodded and snuggles up to her, feeling safe with her. Before long, he fell asleep, exhausted from everything that happened today.

Seras looked at him fondly before looking at Walter. "Hey Walter, could you perhaps help me with his injuries?" Seras asked the greying Butler.

Walter nodded. "Well, of course. Come along, Seras."

She nodded as Walter opened the door and let Seras and Harry in first before shutting the door behind them and heading towards the opposite direction then where Integra and Alucard went.

Integra and Alucard came back into the room.

"You're certain he's a wizard?" Integra asked.

"Of course." Alucard responded with a grin.

"Well if you say is true, then he could be a good addition to the organization when he's older." Integra told Alucard. Alucard grinned. "Trust me, if he's becomes anything like the old wizard I met during World War II, then he'll be more then a fine addition." Alucard told her.

Integra smirked. "Well then. I welcome him to the family with open arms."

Alucard grinned at that. "I bet Police Girl is going to love to hear that.


End file.
